


Nine Examples of Perfection

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Egg Laying, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst goes into labour, and lays nine little geodes. Jasper is supportive through it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Examples of Perfection

Jasper’s hand pressed to her, ready to catch the egg when it fell. It was hard to breathe, but she had to focus. Leaning back against the warm body behind her, her walls rippled and pushed against the sphere trying to escape her body. Not much more, and it would land in Jasper’s hand. The first of many, she was sure. Her stomach was swollen, and a total of eight could be counted inside, not counting the one traveling through her.

“You’re doing so good. Keep pushing, and you’ll be done in no time,” the warm voice said softly against her ear, speaking warm encouragements to help ease her through labour. It would be a while, but the warmth of the other easing her through it meant the world to her.

It felt like years passed by the time the first geode finally left her, but she knew it was only minutes. Each moment was almost excruciating, but the end result was worth it. Jasper held up the little purple geode with darker stripes, and her heart leapt, because it looked  _perfect_. With slightly shaky hands, she was able to hold the sticky object close to her own gem, feeling the perfect weight of it.

“I… We made this…” Tears bubbled up in the corners of her eyes, and unable to help it, Amethyst started sobbing. Jasper held her and their first geode close, nuzzling against her shoulder.

“Yes, we did. You did good, Amethyst,” the other whispered, and she felt herself melting more at the other’s words, before sharp pain rang through her. Her breathing hitched, and she felt the other take the geode from her fingers before she could accidentally crush it. Her palm returned to her core, and the smaller gem could only whimper.

While it felt like forever had passed by the pain lulled, she was sure it was only, at most, ten minutes. The second one was small, but a bright and vibrant orange that stuck out well against the red hand holding it. No attempts were made by purple hands to hold this one, as the waves of pain came back quickly.

Instead of one traveling through her, this time she felt two. They weren’t terribly close, but it made the ordeal much more painful. They almost seemed to go slower, carving their way through her body with each push. The hard objects took ounce upon ounce if her strength to push out, and when the first one finally popped free, Jasper barely had time to show her the red shell with pink streaks before she shuddered and let out a whimper, wracked with pain.

“Ja-Jasper, there’s… Nnnghhh… More than one…”

“I see it. Just keep pushing love, I’ll catch them.” A whine escaped her, but she did as she was told for once, pushing the geode from her body with the next wave of pain. After Jasper showed her the solid purple object, it all became a mess of pain.

It was almost constant, and she barely had time to breathe as the geodes left her body. Jasper held her close, whispering sweet words to her as she got to the point she was shrieking, each push pressing another closer to being out of her. Her body quivered, but it was going to be worth it to see all nine of them for the first time.

By the time the final one left her body, she was exhausted. Each little twitch made her eyes want to close, and she barely registered Jasper telling her she was done. She could finally rest, and the pain had stopped. She let out a shaky breath, glancing to their lovely children. Four purple; two of which had stripes. Two red; one with, and one without. And three orange, one with stripes and two without.

“Amethyst, you did so good. Nine of them! Isn’t that wonderful, babe? Nine little geodes, all ours. If you want, rest now, we aren’t going anywhere,” she hummed, and Amethyst could only purr a thanks, before she slipped into unconsciousness, dreams filled with their new young.


End file.
